1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a physical quantity sensor using a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technique, for example, has been developed.
The physical quantity sensor includes a support substrate, a fixed electrode fixed to the support substrate, and a movable body having a movable electrode disposed so as to face the fixed electrode with a gap therebetween, for example, and detects a physical quantity, such as acceleration, on the basis of the capacitance between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode.
The movable body is formed, for example, by forming a recess on the support substrate that is a glass substrate, bonding a silicon substrate to the support substrate, and processing the silicon substrate. The movable body is spaced apart from the support substrate since the movable body is disposed on the recess, for example, and can be displaced according to the physical quantity. The glass substrate and the silicon substrate are bonded to each other by anodic bonding as disclosed in JP-A-10-206458, for example.
However, for example, when bonding the support substrate and the silicon substrate, which becomes a movable body, to each other by anodic bonding as described above, there has been a case where the silicon substrate is pulled to the support substrate side and sticks to the support substrate (more specifically, to the bottom surface of the recess). In particular, when two movable bodies are disposed on the recess, the area of the recess is increased, and the silicon substrate is further pulled to the support substrate side. As a result, there has been a case where the yield is reduced.